High School Musical 2 The Series
by FungShuiPenguin
Summary: Hey! It's about Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the cast's life. There is a lot of drama and romance. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**  
High School Musical**

Hey guys, what's up? This is my first story that i posted on FanFic. So I hope ya like it!

Chapter One

**Jobs**

During the summer vacation and Chad, Gabriella, and Troy are hanging out in Troy's backyard, just lying on the grass.

"I'm so bored, anyone want to do something?" says Chad

"Yeah let's go to the movies" says Gabriella.

" We have no money though" Troy says .

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sharpay pops out "You can work at my relative's restaurant!"

Everyone jumps.

"Hey hey hey! Were you just spying on us?" asks Chad suspiciously.

"Of cour-" Said Ryan but Sharpay interrupts, "Uhm, well… That doesn't matter right now! As I was saying before, you guys can get jobs at my relative's restaurant." Sharpay says with a huge grin

"That's great! Let's all apply there!" yelled Troy. Everyone then yells "YEAH!"

Sharpay grins so wide that her white teeth are brighter then the sun " Great! You guys should apply now. I'll drive you there"

Everyone agrees and goes in the car.

When Gabriella was about to go in, Sharpay stops her and says sarcastically " Oh I'm sorry, my relatives are only hiring two people and since the restaurant is filled with girls, they want boys only. Sorry!"

Gabriella's smile turned into a frown. "Oh um… it's okay I'll just go find another job…"

"Since Gabriella can't go, I wont go." says Troy

"No it's alright, you can go. Hope you all get hired!" Gabriella says with a fake smile. She ways to everyone in the car and notices that Sharpay mouths,

"I'm going to get back Troy" and laughs. Gabriella feels tears in her eyes and walks away.

At the restaurant, both Tory and Corbin get a job as waiters.

"YES!!! Thanks so much Sharpay! Now we're going to get money and buy anything we want!!" Say Chad happily.

"Yup and that's not the greatest part either, you both get to spend time with ME, Sharpay Evans" Sharpay says while clapping.

"Oh joy…." Whispers Chad. Sharpay gives him the evil eye "I..I…I meant that in a good way.. Honest!!!!!!!" Says Chad while stuttering.

"Troy isn't that great? Troy?" Says Sharpay.

"Hmm? Oh Sure, it'll be great." Says Troy dazing out.

During that time, Gabriella and Taylor are sitting on Gabriella's porch.

"I can't seem to find a job anywhere…" Sighs Gabriella.

"Sharpay is such a poopie face, she actually said that?" Says Taylor gasping.

"yup… Now me and Troy will be further apart. What should I do?" worries Gabriella.

"don't think about that right now, think about finding a job. Look my parents need someone to help at the pizza parlor. Why don't me and you go?" says Taylor.

"Sure…" says Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2 So Many tears

**Chapter 2**

**So Many Tears**

The next day…

Gabriella and Troy both start working and when they were done for the day, they bumped into each other.

"Oh hey!" Troy says surprisingly

"Hey…" Gabriella says depressed

"Have you found a job yet?" Troy asked

"Yeah I'm working at Taylor's parents' pizza parlor. Did you get the job at Sharpay's relative's restaurant?" Gabriella says happily.

"Yeah, Congratulations!" Troy says with excitement

"Thanks you too." Gabriella says.

"Thanks" Troy says.

"Well… I'll be going now" Gabriella says because there was nothing else to say

"Wait Gabriella, want to go watch a movie?" Troy Asked eagerly

"sur-" Gabriella was about to say

Sharpay from out of no where says "Sure I'll go!" She takes Troy's arm and takes him away.

"wait I--" Says troy while trying to get out the grip of Sharpay's arm.

"Um it's okay you guys can go, I have to do… something anyways.. Have fun, bye" says Gabriella and turns away while crying.

Troy tries to go get Gabriella but Sharpay wouldn't let go and off they went, to the movies.

Gabriella starts running and starts singing

"_Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby   
Come back (Baby Come Back) _

While running Gabriella bumps into Chad.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Chad says, after seeing Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella hugs Chad and starts to cry.

"It's okay. I'll tell you something, yesterday I got hired at the restaurant and the next day I got fired… just because I insulted Sharpay's nose. Can you believe that?" Chad says, trying to cheer Gabriella up

Gabriella starts giggling.

"You look better when you smile " Says Chad while smiling

Gabriella blushes.

"Want me to walk you home?" asks Chad.

"Um if you're not busy, do you want to go watch a movie? My treat!" replied Gabriella.

"Sure!! But I want popcorn, smoothies, nachos, and sprite!" Chad says with a big smile.

Off they went, to the movies! -dun dun dun!!!-

At the movies, they bump into Troy and Sharpay.

"Oh hey Troy! ..Hey Sharpay.. Did you really have to fire me?" asked Chad

"Yes! I do NOT have a big nose… How dare you say that.." Sharpay screamed at Chad.

Both Gabriella and Troy look at each other.

"So you're here with Chad? I thought you had to do something? What a liar!" says Sharpay.

"Leave her alone! No wonder she was crying, Troy and ---"Chad starts saying but Gabriella interrupts" Um shouldn't we be going now Chad? It's about to start and you still have to buy all you junk food"

"OHH YEAHH!!!! Well later Troy! Later big nose!" Chad says while walking away.

Troy stands there and stares at Gabriella walking away, while thinking "_she cried? I can't believe I made her cry and it's all because of that ---_"

"Hey Troy can you walk me home? I'm scared people might hurt me and I might break a nail! It'll take me months to grow it back!" Sharpay says.

"Um…sure" Says Troy still distracted.

While watching the movie, Gabriella thinks about Troy and Sharpay and starts crying again. She looks at Chad and he is crying.

Chad looks at her and says in a high voice "this movie is so touching! ERRR I mean um," Chad wipes his tears and clears his throat

"um…umm… yeah… want a tissue?" Chad says in his "Manly" voice

"No it's okay…." smiles Gabriella.

"Look Gabriella I want to tell you something… I love you."


	3. Chapter 3 The surprise

**Chapter 3 **

**The Surprise**

Just as Chad confesses, there is a loud boom in the movie so Gabriella doesn't hear what he says.

After the boom, Gabriella shakes her head and says "Sorry what did you say? That was a loud boom just then."

"Oh I said thanks for the food" Chad says. Chad couldn't confess one more time. What did Gabriella think about him? Was he just a friend? Not even a friend? Or a lover? He decided to tell her some other time.

While walking to Gabriella's house, it was silent. Both of them didn't know what to say.

To break the silence, Chad says "I had a great time today."

"Yeah me too" Smiled Gabriella.

"Say do you want to go to the park tomorrow?" Says Chad.

Gabriella stopped smiling and then smiled again but this time, the smile was very wide"Sure! I always wanted to go to the park here. I forgot that I've never went to the park yet!"

"Great, is tomorrow okay for you?" says Chad while smiling

"Yup! Then after school Monday I'll meet you in the gym "Gabriella says. They've reached Gabriella's house and they don't notice that Gabriella's mom was looking out the window. She sees Gabriella hugging Chad and waves goodbye.

During that time, Troy is at home, lying on the floor, thinking about Gabriella and Chad. "_Leave her alone! No wonder she was crying, Troy and ---" I made Gabriella cry! It's all my fault. And Sharpay's too. How come she's everywhere? I wish none of this happened. What if Gabriella likes Corbin now? What am I going to do?? But I don't know if Corbin likes Gabriella or not. I'm going to go talk to her at the pizza parlor tomorrow since I have a day off._ Then Troy dozes off.

When she is inside Gabriella's mother greets Gabriella and asks "Who is he? Your new boyfriend? Why didn't you let him come in? I want to see your new boyfriend!"

"Mom, Mom! He's not my boyfriend he's--" Gabriella's mother interrupts " He's not?!?!?! Oh my, is he a stalker and then you fell in love with him at first sight? He is gorgeous though. Well--"

"MOM STOP!!!! He's my friend. His name is Chad. We just went to the movies together because I was bored." Says Gabriella quickly.

"Awwww my hopes were so high and in the end. You still don't have a boyfriend. Oh well. I'm going to sleep now. Night honey." Says Gabriella's mother.

After that, Gabriella went to lie on her bed and thought of Troy and Sharpay, " _They went to the movies together… What is Sharpay trying to do? I wonder if Troy loves Sharpay… No that's not possible! Is it? I can't believe ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_'" Gabriella falls right to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Annoying One**

"Here I go… into the parlor" Says Troy while walking in Taylor's parent's pizza parlor.

At the cash register, was Gabriella looking down at piece of paper with a bunch of numbers. "Welcome to Wakitaki pizza, how may I help you?"

Troy says nothing. When Gabriella looks up, she sees Troy smiling at her. She jumps. "Oh, Hi Troy! Sorry about that I was just calculating Wakitaki's earnings, so how can I help you?"

"Look Gabriella, can I talk to you?"

"Um sure, hold on a second. TAYLOR CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THE CASH REGISTER? I NEED TO DO SOMETHING… I'LL BE BACK IN A HOUR! Let's go now" Gabriella says while taking Troy's hand and running out the door.

"No Wait Gab-- Uh forget it…" sighs Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella are sitting behind the pizza parlor's wall "So, what did you want to tell me?" asks Gabriella while panting.

"Well I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, I didn't know that Sharpay was there and I wanted to ask you to the movies not her," Troy apologizes.

"it's alright…" Gabriella says with her head down

"No it's not I made you cry. Sorry can I make it up to you? What about tomorrow after practice? I'll bring you to the movies."

"Sorry but I'm going with Chad to the park… Hey want to come too?" Gabriella asks.

"I WANT TO COME TOO" Yells Sharpay popping out from the corner... Again.

"How'd you… You… where…. WHY do you always appear??!?!?!?!" asks Troy furiously.

"Um… sure both of you can come if you want…" Says Gabriella disappointingly.

"Obviously both of us can go. Come on Troy I want to tell you something," Sharpay says while tugging Troy away "Tomorrow since we're both going to the park, I can pick you up at the gym and we'll both go to the park and wait for Chad and Gab….." Sharpay continues and her voice fades away.

Gabriella sighs and hit's the wall. She starts walking back to Wakitaki Pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Truth**

After school on Monday, Gabriella runs to the gym. She bumps into Zeke "Whoa, hey there Gabriella! Long time no see, how've you been?"

"Hey Zeke! I'm been doing fine, how've you been?" Gabriella says trying to not sound tired.

Zeke laughs and says "I've been doing pretty well! It's just that Sharpay is still not noticing me..."

"Aww, she will soon notice you! I mean why wouldn't she notice a good looking basket ball player that loves to bake?" Gabriella starts to laugh

" That's true. She will soon fall in love with my great cooking!" Zeke smiles

Haha! That's the attitude! Have you seen Chad?" Gabriella asks.

Zeke points to Chad and Chad smiles and runs to Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella! Let's go to the park."

"Thanks Zeke! Okay, hey have you seen Troy and Sharpay?" Gabriella says while looking around the gym.

"Oh they went to the park earlier," Chad says "Sharpay didn't have enough patience.

"Oh... Alright let's go " Gabriella says with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

At that moment, Troy and Sharpay were at the park, waiting for Gabriella and Chad--- well, Troy was… Sharpay was sitting there staring at Troy.

"Hey Troy, can I ask you something?" Sharpay says to break the silence.

"Sure what is it?" Troy asks while still looking for Chad and Gabriella

"Well… Um….. Do you like me?" Sharpay asks with a big smile.

Troy didn't say anything because he was too scared to break Sharpay's heart.

"Tell me Troy, don't be shy, I like you too." says Sharpay while blushing.

"Um I uh…. Wel----"

Sharpay jumps on Troy and kisses him. Troy tries to budge, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Troy's eyes widen and he got Sharpay off. "Now wasn't that fun?…Troy?" Sharpay turns around to see what Troy was looking at.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Surprise**

Gabriella and Chad were staring at them, Chad's mouth was so wide, that it could fit a basket-ball in it and Gabriella's eyes were full with tears.

"Oh my god… How can you do that dude? That's so not cool!!!" Chad says shocked.

"Look Gabriella, I can explain" Troy says trying to explain

"It's okay Troy, there's no need to explain, you and Sharpay like each other. Congratulations! Let's hang now," Gabriella says while she wipes her tears and tries to smile. Gabriella takes Chad's hand and goes to the tire swings.

Sharpay grabs Troy's hand and takes him on the other swings. During all the time, Troy was staring at Gabriella and Chad.

Gabriella was staring at the floor [_having flashback about Troy and Sharpay kissing_.

Chad broke the silence with "Gabriella, I have something to tell you, and I think it's a great time because Troy and Sharpay like each other and I know that you and Troy aren't going out, so… I um.."

Gabriella looks up " What is it Chad?"

"I love you" whispers Chad.

"Sorry what? I didn't----"

"I LOVE YOU GABRIELLA" Yells Chad.

Troy was shocked. He never knew that his best friend liked the girl that HE likes. Gabriella was surprised too. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Chad starts singing " I love you, I hope you love me, I hope one day we both can make a family, I want a hug and a kiss from you to me, Uh oh Troy is looking mad. RUN!!!!"

Chad hides behind Gabriella and Gabriella giggles, turns to Troy and sees that he is furious. She stopped smiling.

"Well isn't that great, now since Chad loves Gabriella and I love Troy, then there's nothing to fight about! Troy take me home!!!!!" Sharpay says annoyingly.

At home, both Troy and Gabriella think about each other.

[Gabriella's thoughts - _Does Troy actually like Sharpay? I wonder if he really cared about what _Chad_ said to me… He was furious though. It might be the horrible song that _Chad_ sang. Why does Sharpay have to like Troy!?!? I can never compete against her; she's much prettier then me, more popular and richer. No way I can't compete with her…there is no way…_

[Troy's thoughts- _(flashback __Chad__ telling Gabriella that he liked her) does she like him back? Sharpay is such an idiot, kissing me for no apparent reason. I made Gabriella cry again. I am such an idiot. Gabriella acted strong and actually congratulated me and Sharpay… We're not even dating though…_ they both fell asleep after that.

The next day, while Troy was getting off the bus, he bumped into Ryan.

"Hey Troy, my my, that's a nice shirt you're wearing, is it new? That shirt looks good on you!" Ryan chuckles.

"Oh hey Ryan, thanks and its old I just found it at the bottom of my closet. But thanks for noticing" Troy says while smiling.

"TROY, HEY TROY! Heads u--WOAH" Chad trips on a skateboard and lands on his face in a bag of marshmallows. "OOUF!!!! Thank god for that marshmallow thing… Now marshmallows are my favorite food… GOOO MARSHMALLOWS!!!!! They r-"

"Hey, hey hey! What do you want to tell me?" Troy says trying not to sound mad.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you because I told Gabriella that I liked her, I just thought that you and Sharpay were together so I thought you didn't mind." Chad explains.

"It's …okay…. I don't pick who you like and my and Sharpay are n-" Troy says but Sharpay interrupts with

"Are going out," Sharpay says grabbing Troy's arm and tries to kiss Troy, but he dodges. "That's right you heard it, we are going out. He loves me and I love him" Sharpay says glowing.

Troy pushes Sharpay away and tries to explain but Chad interrupts with "Oh…. CONGRATULATIONS... I guess, well I'm going to find Gabriella now, bye Troy." Chad runs off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN**

**So Dramatic**

"Hey Gabriella!" Chad says happily

"…" Gabriella is too busy daydreaming

"Gabriella?" Chad says waving his hand

[Gabriella closes her locker and bumps into Chad's chest

"Oh, hey Chad! Sorry I didn't see you there, what's up?" Gabriella asks

"Nothing new, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to… I don't know… hang out at the beach on Sunday." Chad asks shyly

-**bringgggggg-**

I'm sorry Chad, I have to go to class now. If I'm late one more time, I'll be dead. Sorry again, I'll talk to you later, Byee" Gabriella says not noticing what Chad says.

"Right… see ya Gabriella" Chad says disappointingly. Gabriella didn't hear his good bye because she already ran off.

In class, Gabriella stares at Troy when he wasn't looking

[Gabriella thoughts

_Why do I always look at him? Stop it Gabriella Montez, he already has a girlfriend and she's prettier and way more talented. Give up on Troy Gabriella, give up!_

"Ms.Montez, is there something the matter? You look depressed. Do you need to sit on the bench for a few minutes?" Mr. Bolton asks concerned

"Oh, no sir. I just have a few things on my mind, that's all." Gabriella says still thinking about Troy

"Alright then Ms.Montez,[Blows whistle EVERYONE PICK A PARTNER, WE'RE GOING TO PRACTICE PASSING THE BALL!" Mr. Bolton Screams

Troy runs up to Gabriella.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Troy asks

"…Sure… why not." Gabriella says quietly

Troy goes gets a ball and passes it to Gabriella.

"So, how've you been?" Troy asks, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Gabriella asks.

Gabriella passes to Troy.

"I'm alright" Troy says while passing the ball to Gabriella\

Gabriella just figures out that Chad asked her out.

"That's nice. What are you doing on the weekends?" Gabriella asking out of "curiosity".

This whole time Sharpay was right beside them. Sharpay gets distracted by what Gabriella says and breaks a nail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD I JUST BROKE A NAIL" Sharpay says panicking

Everyone is giggling with their heads down. Gabriella tried not to giggle and help Sharpay.

"Are you okay Sharpay??" Gabriella asks while she was trying not to laugh

"No I'm not, go away and stop acting nice!" Sharpay snaps.

"She's only trying to help Sharpay!" Troy tries to defend Gabriella

"Stop defending her! I know what's she's trying to do! She's trying to get you back!" Sharpay whines to Troy.

"I wasn't trying to do anything but help you." Gabriella says offended.

"You're such a liar! Come on Troy, let's go!" Sharpay says and grabs Troy's hand.

Troy pulls away from Sharpay. "No! I know that Gabriella wouldn't do that! We're not even-"

"COME ON, NOW!!!! BRING ME TO THE NURSES ROOM!" Sharpay screams.

Troy sighs and says "You go yourself, I'm not you escort"

Sharpay was shocked"You're my boyfriend! Anyways, I have to ask you something privately"

Troy was really annoyed so he gave up "Fine… Gabriella I'll-… Gabriella?"

While they were talking, Gabriella went into the change room and sat on the bench.

[Gabriella's thoughts

"_You're my boyfriend! You're my boyfriend!" _[Flashback to what Sharpay says._ Hmm…. I can't stand it when she says that. Troy was acting very rude to her… I never saw that side…. _

Taylor comes into the change room

Taylor sighs in relief and says "There you are! Everyone was looking for you. I didn't know about Sharpay and Troy…. Are you okay?"

"Yup I'm fine!" Gabriella puts on a fake smile

Taylor didn't believe her "Are you sure? You seem to be distracted lately."

"I'm fine, honest." Gabriella says reassuring Taylor

"Alright then." Taylor says, still not believing Gabriella

During that time Troy and Sharpay are walking to the nurse office.

"So… what did you want to tell me?" Troy says trying to forget about how angry Sharpay made him

"Do you want to go to the beach on Sunday?" Sharpay asks.

"Uh.. Okay sure… was that it?" Troy asks.

"Yup! Oh yeah, one more thing, do you want to go shopping on Saturday?" Sharpay asks happily.

"Uhh…" Troy says. He really didn't like shopping.

"I'll get Gabriella and Chad to come" Sharpay says in a bribing tone

"Uh… okay… Why not?" Troy says. He really wanted to explain things to Chad and Gabriella

Later on, Sharpay finds Gabriella.

" Hi Gabriella, I'm sorry that I yelled at you.. I guess I was just jealous" Sharpay says trying to act nice

"Uh… of what?" Gabriella asks wondering why SHE was jealous of HER.

"You know, you and Troy are always together." Sharpay says while sighing.

"Uh… you guys are together though.." Gabriella says, while raising her eyebrow.

"I know but still.. To make it up to you, do you want to go the mall with me and Troy? You should bring Chad." Sharpay asks with a smile

"Uhhhh okay.. let me ask Chad" Both of Gabriella's eyebrows raise

"Great! Meet you at the mall at… 10am SHARP. I need to do lots f shopping Okay taa taa!" Sharpay says while walking away.

"um.. Okay bye" Gabriella says confused.


End file.
